Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki! Below are the rules; please read them before you make an edit. Check this page regularly to know about the updates and changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an admin. The following rules and policies on this page are here to benefit the users of this wiki and to help users enjoy their experience here. These rules apply from images to editing to commenting. Failure to follow these rules will result in a warning or a block depending on the severity. Sections: * Section A: General Rules * Section B: Block Policies * Section C: Editing Policies * Section D: Profile Policies * Section E: Forum/Comment Policies * Section F: Chat Policies * Section G: Bot Policies * Section H: Other Rules General Rules: *'Behave Appropriately. Do not argue with, harass, annoy, insult, threaten, offend, or disrespect any users or their opinions.' *'Respect the Staff and if they tell you to stop, please stop without further arguing. If there still is a problem, contact a staff member.' **''All users, no matter what status, are obligated to show respect to all other users. No disrespect will be tolerated. 'DO NOT:' * '''Insult or Cyberbully any users. All users have the right to remove threads or comments that they feel is offensive to them. Insulting users in that way will result in lengthy blocks.' ** This includes insulting users who may not be fluent in English. We encourage you to help these users so you can understand them better and vice versa. * Do not show any form of discrimination or racism. * No Spamming, Vandalizing, Trolling or supporting any of these. These can result in very long blocks. * Do not advertise your wiki on this wiki if it is meant to start fights and/or wars. Failure to comply results in a block. Sockpuppetry: * Sockpuppetry is using another account to avoid a block or other punishment. If the user created another account by choice, the user must choose one account to be blocked forever. This is a major offense on Wikia. Block Policies: * A staff member has every right to block a user who is breaking any rules. * In the occasional event of a misunderstanding, the blocked user is welcome to contact a staff member on their wall at Community Central. To terminate your block, evidence must be provided (preferably screenshot). If you are found to by lying, the block will be extended. ** If you are blocked on this wiki, it is not acceptable to follow that admin to another wiki and complain there. Doing so will result in a longer block here. ** If you are blocked on another wiki by an admin, it is not acceptable to follow them here to get revenge. Doing so will result in a block on this wiki. ** Attempting to pass by your block by creating another account (a.k.a sockpuppetry, as mentioned above) will result in the blockage of both accounts. Editing Policies: Categories: * Do not add unnecessary categories to a page. Most pages are correctly categorized, and if you have a concern, please ask an admin. * Category names should be short, but not abbreviated. * Do not add random categories just to earn a category badge. Breaking this rule will result in a week long block. Edit Wars: * An edit war is when multiple users disagree on what a page should look like and they repeatedly undo each other's edits. If an edit war starts, contact an admin. Profile Policies: * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. * Do not edit another user's profile without permission. This is considered rude and will result in a week long block. * It is not recommended to reveal personal information like age, birthdate, city you live in, and other personal info. * You have the right to have whatever you want on your profile except for the things listed above. Forum/Comment Policies: Forums: * The purpose of the thread must be defined in the title of the post or the "mother" post of the thread. * Forum replies must be a reasonable length. 5 paragraph answers are not permitted. * If you are discussing a problem, you can post it on the forum, but it is recommended to inform an admin. Comments: * The comment should be somehow related to the page. * Keep comments at a reasonable length. * Do not over-reply to a comment. If this is done too many times, this will be deleted and must be restarted on the Forums. Chat Policies: The Chat is a fun way to chat with your fellow Wikians. This is a faster way of messaging, and anything can be discussed here. * All of the rules apply here. This is an extension of Wikia. * No gossiping or talking about other users in a bad way. Failing to comply will result in a kick and eventually a ban. * No linking to dangerous and malicious websites. This will result in a month-long block. * Do not use foul language in the chat. This will also result in a kick or a ban. * Please do not discuss controversial topics here (elections, politics, etc) Bot Policies: * You are not allowed to use your own account to operate the CategoryRenameAuto-Update, the MassCategorization, or the AutoEditPages tool. Only a bot can be used for that. * The AjaxBatchDelete tool can be used by your own account. You do NOT need a bot to do that. * If you do not own a bot, you can create a bot, or you can ask someone who has a bot to do the work for you. * Do not use the bot in a harmful way. Bots can be very helpful if used in the right way, but they can be very harmful if used the other way. Bots will be blocked for "bad behavior." Other Rules: * When renaming a page, ALWAYS REDIRECT it to the new name. There is no consequence for this, but it makes it a lot easier if you do. Edit Rules * Art theft of any kind, including taking and recoloring (or tracing) parts from other FCs, is ''strictly ''prohibited. ''to dire temporary ban. Will be extended to permaban if offender continues their ways or has recieved multiple bans in the past.'' * No pornographic, inappropriate, perverted or disturbing images or FC themes. If your page has minor to medium level NSFW (Not Safe For Work) content on it, give it the NSFW category. This will trigger a newly-added JavaScript to initially hide the page. Severe NSFW is not allowed under any circumstances. If someone asks you to take an image down or tone down your FC, do so. Refusal to comply on administrator request to tone down an image/FC will make your punishment more severe. to permaban depending on severity * Unless the original page belongs to you, you are not allowed to "recycle" a page or image (read: edit over it and replace it with something else). This can damage the content of messages that use the image, in that case, and in the case of pages, the reason for disallowing this should be obvious. All current recycled pages are allowed due to the grandfather clause, and will not be changed.'' 'to temporary ban, admin's discretion * '''As unnecessary categories are removed, unnecessary templates will be removed as well- particularly if they are copies of other templates. template removed, warning * Absolutely do not use an FC for a fan-fic or anything similar if it does not belong to you, unless the owner trusts you and you know how to write the character's personality. This is a form of character theft and is forbidden here; no exceptions. When in doubt, ask the owner for permission. And yes, this rule does carry over to what you do on the forum! to severe temporary ban, at admin's discretion. If you are trusted you will get by with a warning- once. Severe is much more likely if offender breaks a communication rule when confronted. Permaban is possible if offender is persistent. * Please do not edit a page if it doesn't belong to you, unless you have the permission to do so. The only thing you may add without permission is anything the user has given blanket permission for, as well as mandatory categories. Admins may modify or remove anything that breaks a rule. upon first offense, minor temporary ban if behavior continues- temporary ban types will rank up the more this is done * Please do not make articles only to troll or vandalize. These will be removed. Permaban * There is no tolerance for vandalism here. temporary ban to permaban, admin's discretion * No cheating for badges. This includes any form of edit. [Warning to major temporary ban, ''admin's discretion] '' * No edit warring. 'If your edit is rolled back, ask the admin/rollback who did it why it happened, rather than changing it back yourself. (If your edit was unnecessary or spam, don't bother.) ''to temporary ban, admin's discretion * '''Please put time and effort into your characters. Please make sure you add "UnfinishedPage" template over the character if you know that character is not finished. Characters made solely as jokes or just to get more attention will not be tolerated. to minor temporary ban, admin's discretion; character may be put up for adoption * It is fine if your character has the same name of an already existing Gameria character (sometimes even existing before the official customer). 'Most people see this as a bad thing, when in reality, it isn't. Please do not force the maker to change the name or declare that the character should be deleted. ''to minor temportary ban, admin's discretion, depends on severity Categories This section of the rules lists what categories are needed on your FC's pages. Please make sure these categories are present. * '''You must have these categories on your FCs' pages: ** Boys or Girls. ** A category for the first letter of your FC's name, like B Customers. This helps to organize FCs and is mandatory. ** Customers by ______, replace the blank with your username. This helps people find your FCs, especially on mobile where the FC templates don't look as good. * These categories only apply in certain situations: ** Gamerias where they appeared like Taco Mia!, Pancakeria etc. apply if your FC appears in that game. If you haven't decided where they appear (or, like many characters on the wiki, do not appear at all), these are not needed. ** Real Life Customers applies if your character is based entirely on a real person. ** Users As Customers applies if your character is based on a user on the wiki (usually yourself). ** Special Human/Creature applies if your FC is not completely human, alien, a dragon, etc. If you have a species significant to a project of yours, you may make a subcategory of this. (Non-Human works in the same way.) ** Closers or Former Closers apply if your FC is or was a closer at any point. ** Up for Adoption applies if your FC is up for adoption. Anyone may take and adopt them if you are not active, but if you are they must ask first. ** Adopted Customers ''applies if your FC was adopted from someone else. ** ''NSFW applies if the page contains minor to medium-level NSFW content, to trigger the SpoilerAlert javascript. * All unnecessary or duplicate categories will be deleted. 'You may be warned or banned if you add them repeatedly. Necessity of categories is determined on an admin-by-admin basis and may be discussed. If an admin makes a duplicate accidentally, they are expected to quietly remove it. * Appearance categories (Ppl with hats and similar categories) are in a sort of gray area right now. It's alright to add them, but it hasn't been determined yet whether they are candidates for removal- so for now, they are not encouraged. Profile Page Rules *'Do not add an enemies section to your page. This is controversial and ties in with the rule of showing respect to all users. content removed; minor to severe temporary ban, depending on severity *'Do not use racial slurs or insult religion, sexuality, or anything similar. 'content removed; major temporary or permanent ban, depending on severity *'No suggestive blog posts.' Personal ones are fine. post edited or removed, depending on severity; warning- minor temporary ban on further offenses Miscellaneous Rules *'Don't advertise unless we know you're not a spambot. '''TSIA; we don't want robots here! You're allowed to advertise if we know you're not a bot, but keep it in moderation. ''if we confirm that a bot is advertising. Clarify that you are not a bot if you advertise something. *'Please think through what you're saying before you say it.' If it sounds like it might be taken as mean, or just doesn't make a lot of sense when you look at it a second time, you probably shouldn't post it. consequences beyond warning *'Do not add pointless or spam comments in the comments section.' to temporary ban, admin's discretion; comment deleted *'Show respect towards all users.' Do not flame, harass or otherwise attack a person for any reason. This applies double to admins. to permaban, admin's discretion * No racism, homophobia, transphobia or similar things. 'We want to be an accepting community, and excluding someone for an aspect of who they are is the exact opposite of accepting. Note that this does not encompass only aggressive hatred- casual homophobia/racism/etc. (like here) will get you warned as well. ''bans if behavior persists *'''Opinions are opinions; do not bash someone for their opinion. bans are not possible for this *'No sockpuppeting to evade a ban,' under any circumstances. any future accounts will be banned as well *'No matter how you do it, never beg for fan art.' Let people make fan art as they wish.'' to temporary ban, admin's discretion; fanart-begging removed'' *'Don't adopt an FC unless the owner of that FC has been gone for at least a month, they are explicitly up for adoption, or the owner has been permabanned. '''You're also not allowed to adopt an FC if you're told you cannot have them. Don't go around stealing FCs, now! ''bans to dire temporary bans, admin's discretion *'You can ''technically ''swear as long as it's censored. '''Uncensored cursing will get you a warning (or ban). "Damn" and "hell" are okay. Some admins may be okay with cursing, such as Dawniee and Luis. ''to temporary ban; admin's discretion Rules for Moderators/Admins All Admin Types *'DO NOT ABUSE YOUR POWER.' If you do so you will likely have your administrative status revoked. *'Only step in when you ''really need to.' If it's a minor issue or there's no rule actually being broken, don't worry about it. There's no need to be constantly overlooking the wiki. Sysop and Bureaucrat * '''If you want to make a significant change to the wiki (i.e. retiring a wiki feature or something similar), ask the other admins before you do it.' * Be strict, but don't be rude. However, don't be unnecessarily gentle either. Admins need to be tough in order to be respected here, given the place's unstable nature. * Don't overly saturate the wiki with your running style. You can easily make yourself look like you're trying to take over the wiki. *'If you've been inactive for a long time, don't suddenly reseize control of the wiki' without talking to the other admins first. Chat Moderator * ' If a user swears without censoring, ask the other people in the chat if they are offended before you begin issuing warnings, kicks, etc.' If everyone's fine with it, don't worry about it- but if they're not, feel free to begin enforcing the rule. * Only kick or ban if someone is definitely breaking a rule. Remember, debating is okay! It's only if something evolves into a flame war that you need to step in. Rollback * Rollback admins may roll back any edit they deem unnecessary. However, before you do so, check the edit logs and compare edits. If the edit isn't detrimental to the page, leave it alone. * There is no need to report your rollback to an admin, unless it is being done repeatedly by the same user. Table of Banning Times apply to the chat as well. Category:Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki